


Lazos Inesperados

by Kuro_Kiryuu



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Kiryuu/pseuds/Kuro_Kiryuu
Summary: "Han trascurrido varios años desde que Zim se ha instalado y convivido entre los humanos. Interrumpiendo una rutina cotidiana, aparece una persona completamente inesperada que desequilibrara al irken.""¿Que pasaría si descubres que estas destinado a tu peor enemigo?"ADVERTENCIA: Contenido chico x chico.Pareja: ZaDr (Zim x Dib)Los personajes de "Invader Zim" NO me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para esta descabellada trama sin sentido, la creación, representación y ilustración son originalmente de Jhonen Vazques, créditos absoluto a el.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 5





	Lazos Inesperados

Era un día ordinario y rutinario como cualquier otro, mientras que en una peculiar y sombría eskuela, más específicamente hablando, en una cafetería llena de estudiantes, se encontraba sentado un _"humano normal"_ sin orejas o nariz, pero con una piel suave y verde, jugando con sus alimentos, moviendola un lado a otro. Aburrido.

En otra mesa alejada, un adolescente cabezón observaba insistentemente un solo objetivo: **_Zim_**. Desde hace unos años que el extraterrestre se estableció en la Tierra jurando conquistarla, para posteriormente destruirla. Debido ese juramento, se auto-proclamó como el _"Defensor de la Tierra"_ ganándose automáticamente el odio de su ahora enemigo irken, prometiéndole que lo derrotaría y si había tiempo le haría una necropsia.

Dejando los pensamientos y deseos oscuros aun lado, hace poco tiempo descubrió que su obsesión a medida que pasaba el tiempo, lo enloquecía a la vez que lo desesperaba. Dentro de su interior algo cruelmente se estaba removiendo y dando vueltas golpeándolo una y otra vez desde adentro, pero no lograba identificar qué era exactamente, eso provocaba que el enojo y frustración se hayan inevitablemente añadidos a un mezcla de infusión de lo que se supone que debía ser su corazón. Para su desgracia, esto fue en aumento de manera exponencial desde que un molesto pelirrojo se interponía en su deber como agente y héroe de la humanidad.

Volviendo rápidamente con el _"humano",_ que por más que fijaba su vista en esa sustancia viscosa de dudosa procedencia y posiblemente contaminada, era prácticamente incomible. Observar cómo otros seres humanos devoraban los _"alimentos"_ de manera tan antihigiénica le daba náuseas. Se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, tenía proyectos que debía terminar y solucionar, en concreto uno en _"especial"_ que lo tenía completamente anonadado y agotado. Aquel dueño de sus pensamientos que...

 ** _\- ¡Buenos días, Zim!_** -saludo con una sonrisa.

El humano de prendas llamativas y con implantes oculares, se sentó con toda confianza en el otro extremo de la mesa del alíen. Hace unas semanas que volvieron a retomar una relación de _"mejores amigos"_ , en donde prácticamente era difícil separarlos, almorzaban, estudiaban y se iban a sus respectivas casas juntos. Esto traía sin cuidado al invasor, hace tiempo se acostumbró a que el pelirrojo hable hasta por los codos, esto ya no parecía molestar del todo al irken, el cual simplemente se limitaba a asentir o acotar alguna frase y/o palabra.

 ** _\- Buenos días, humano_** ** _Keef_** ** _._** -devolvió el saludo de manera fría.

 ** _\- ¿No vas a comer tu almuerzo?_** -preguntó con interés mirándolo con curiosidad.

 ** _\- No tengo hambre._** -mintió dejando el tenedor aun lado.

 ** _\- Si quieres mañana te_** ** _cocinaré_** ** _algo._** -propuso motivado- ** _¡Te encantará!_**

 ** _\- Zim quiere algo dulce._** -exigió de manera desinteresada, más por conveniencia.

 ** _\- Por supuesto._** -respondió con una risita.

Esto dio pie a una pequeña charla por parte del humano, comenzó preocupándose por la devoción que tenía él por los dulces advirtiéndole de las posibles enfermedades que podría llegar a conciliar debido a eso. Palabras vacías para el alíen, que una vez _"terminado"_ su almuerzo, se levantó de su mesa para ir acompañado por Keef a su siguiente clase, que era ni más ni menos que con la señorita Bitters.

Por otro lado, el humano _"cabezón"_ observó toda la escena entre el alíen y el humano con lujo de detalle, con una creciente irritación deformado poco a poco su rostro, le molestaba sobremanera. Inconscientemente golpeó la mesa conteniendo su ira, ganándose un gruñido de parte de su sombría hermana Gaz, la cual ignoraba la existencia de su hermano y concentraba toda su atención en su nuevo videojuego.

_**\- Si tanto quieres tenerlo, ve y** _ _**cogételo** _ _**de una vez.** _

**_\- Deja de bromear Gaz, está planeando algo ¡Te lo aseguro!_ **

**_\- Maldición, cállate de una vez Dib,_ ** **_arruinas_ ** **_mi juego._ **

**_\- ¿Acaso no te importa que la Tierra sea destruida?_ **

**_-_ ** **_Grr_ ** **_.._ **

Recibió un severo golpe de parte de su hermana, la cual molesta y enojada se levantó de su sitio para irse en dirección a su salón, lo cual Dib se sobo un poco el brazo para seguir los movimientos de su hermana, sin antes observar por un breve segundo en donde se sentó el alíen hace unos momentos atrás, una punzada cargada de resentimiento se clavó en su espalda. Daría fin a esa estúpida amistad con el pelirrojo por el bien de su salud mental.

**_[ Tiempo Después ]_ **

En el salón de clases los estudiantes no paraban de escribir, el continuo _"tic_ _tac_ _"_ del reloj era el único sonido aceptable. El ambiente estaba sumamente pesado y tenso, los segundos pasaban cruelmente lentos, provocando que la tortura estudiantil sea mas practica, consiguiendo que las miradas perdidas y las ganas de matarse se alinearan dando el perfecto efecto de esclavismo forzado y falta de motivación externo. Esto era cortesía de la profesora Bitters.

A pesar de las amenazadoras condiciones, el duelo cotidiano de miradas estaba presente, pero con más odio que nunca. El odio y resentimiento que mostraba el amante de lo paranormal provocaba una sonrisa de burla por parte de Zim, pero este enojo empeoro cuando recordó el acercamiento que tuvo con el pelirrojo. Al contrario, el irken solo mantenía la mirada con el cabezón solo por el hecho que son enemigos mortales, pero sin ningún sentimiento mayor de por medio.

El timbre interrumpió toda acción y provocando un grito sincero de libertad, corriendo como si de cuestión de sobrevivir se tratara, los estudiantes salieron como si no hubiera un mañana, ignorando olímpicamente las advertencias de su profesora, la cual siendo ignorada soltó un sonoro gruñido, desapareciendo entre las sombras. Dejando solo así, a dos estudiantes guardando sin prisa alguna sus pertenencias.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el lugar, el amante de lo paranormal con cierta incomodidad, intento apurar sus acciones a la vez que ignoraba a su mente, la cual le pedía a gritos exigirle respuestas al extraterrestre. Sorpresivamente el silencio fue roto, pero no por la persona que él quisiera, sino por un intruso muy fastidioso que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Si, era Keef.

 ** _\- ¡Hola, Zim!_** -saludo con alegría.

El irken solo asintió como saludo.

 ** _\- Oh, ¡Hola a ti también Dib!_** -saludo al percatarse de él- **_¿Como has estado?_**

 ** _\- Emm... Hola_** ** _Keef_** ** _._** -contestó reprimiendo _"ese"_ resentimiento.

 ** _\- ¿Ya eres amigo de Zim?_** -pregunto con suma curiosidad.

 ** _\- ¡NO!_** -gritaron al unísono regalándose una mirada llena de odio.

Por un momento ambos se sorprendieron por su sincronización.

 ** _\- Mmph._** -se quejó observándolos- **_¡Ya se!_** -sonrió divertido- ** _¡Hare que se vuelvan amigos!_**

 ** _\- Rechazado._** -respondió molesto el invasor levantándose de su asiento- **_Estoy muy ocupado._**

 ** _\- No quiero_**. -contesto de igual forma repitiendo los actos del alíen- **_Tengo una maratón de "Misterios Misteriosos" que ver esta tarde._**

 ** _\- Oh.. ¡Vamos chicos!_** -suplico con la mirada- **_¡Volvamos juntos a casa!_** -propuso deteniéndose en la puerta- ** _¡No los dejare salir de aquí, hasta que acepten!._**

Zim y Dib se miraron por un momento frunciendo el ceño.

 ** _\- Muy bien._** -gruño el alíen con enojo- **_Deberían sentirse afortunados de que el majestuoso Zim les del el privilegio de su presencia._**

 ** _\- ¡¿AH?!_** -exclamó sorprendido- **_¿De que diablos estas hablando? ¡Tu pequeño pedazo de... -_**

 ** _\- ¡Perfecto!_** -sonrió el pelirrojo feliz- ** _¡Que alegría que aceptaran!_**

 ** _\- Espera.._** -tartamudeo el de lentes- **_¡Yo nunca acepte eso!_**

Sin hacer caso a los negativas y objeciones por parte del amante de lo paranormal, el pelirrojo jalo con rapidez el brazo al de gabardina, para luego hacer la misma acción con Zim, el cual intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma para no desintegrar o desgarrar la carne de los humanos que se interponían en su misión como invasor, intentaría ser un humano _"normal"_ que le gustaba la compañía _"humana"_.

Sin embargo para la desgracia de los _"enemigos mortales"_ palabras sin sentido alguno salían de la boca de Keef, que hablaba de manera rápida sobre diferentes temas, que era casi imposible seguirle el ritmo. Por su lado, Dib había perdido completamente el hilo de la conversación hace tiempo, solo observaba a Keef como se alegraba en charlar con una boba sonrisa en la cara, y en cada tanto miraba a Zim que solo se limitaba a mirar al frente. Mientras tanto, con el pequeño invasor, ni siquiera se esforzaba en prestar la mínima atención en escuchar a aquel humano, su mente estaba en otro lado, no podía encontrar explicación o lógica alguna, solo quería llegar lo más rápido a su base.

 ** _\- Entonces ellos planearon la fiesta._** -concluyó moviendo sus manos- **_Lastima que no pudieron ir.. ¡Fue genial!_**

 ** _\- Aja._** -susurro el de lentes mirando a otro lado- **_Seguro fue divertido._**

 ** _\- ¿Verdad que si?_** -sonrío feliz mirando al de gabardina- **_¿Tu que crees, Zim?_** -preguntó posando ahora su mirada al irken.

 ** _\- Si, lo que sea._** -respondió de manera desinteresada.

 ** _\- ¡Es estupendo pasar el tiempo con ustedes, amigos!_** -comento algo avergonzado- ** _¡Debemos hacerlo más seguido!_**

En ese momento, el extraterrestre y el amante de lo paranormal sintieron el verdadero terror.

 ** _\- Emm..._** -balbuceo el de lentes sin saber que decir- ** _Oye,_** ** _Keef_** ** _..._**

 ** _\- ¡Oh! ¡Esta es mi casa!_** -interrumpió el pelirrojo- **_Debo irme._** -suspiro con tristeza- **_¡Nos vemos mañana, chicos! ¡Adiós, Zim! ¡Adiós, Dib!_**

Les regalo una última mirada acompañada con una enorme sonrisa, sacudiendo su mano izquierda en forma de despedida, para luego perderse dentro de su hogar. Tanto el alíen, como el humano lo observaron marcharse con una mirada fría, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos, si en algo debían estar de acuerdo, es que ese pequeño camino hasta sus casas prometía ser incómodo e interminable. Nuevamente intercambiaron miradas, pero estaba vez reflejando un profundo alivio en sus ojos, sin dirigirse alguna palabra, comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia la tan conocida intersección en donde separaban sus caminos.

El camino era sumamente silencioso pero tranquilo, ninguno de los dos se esforzaba por intentar iniciar una conversación _"normal"_ , con el simple de hecho de tan solo compartir el mismo oxígeno era suficiente. A medida que pasaban los minutos, más cerca se encontraban de su destino, en algún punto de sus vidas nunca creyeron, ni en sus más remotos sueños, que estarían caminando a casa juntos sin golpearse, perseguirse o intentar matarse.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en realidad, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, sus pies se detuvieron por inercia, lo cual los tomó desprevenidos para luego sorprenderse en silencio. Por fin habían llegado a la tan dichosa pero desastrosa intersección.

**_\- Nos vemos mañana en la eskuela, Dib-cosa._ **

**_\- Si, hasta mañana, Zim._ **

Como era la costumbre, de una buena educación claro, se despidieron vagamente levantando sus manos para luego alejarse por caminos completamente distintos y separados.

El pequeño invasor camino de manera mecánica los pocos metros que le quedaban hasta su base. Sus oscuros y siniestros pensamientos estaban ligados a tratar de pensar en alguna solución completamente lógica para el problema que lo estaba acomplejando. Desde hace unos días pudo comprender totalmente su situación, para luego afrontar las claras consecuencias que traía consigo el dueño de sus memorias, los _"sentimientos"_ como los humanos lo llamaban, estaban instalados en el _"pak"_ del irken, pero a mala hora tuvo que descubrirlo. _¡Maldecía a la humanidad! ¡La aborrecía!_

Apenas noto que estaba atravesando su jardín, siendo observado fijamente por la constante vigilancia de sus _"gnomos"_ que sin dudarlo estaban listos para neutralizar y disparar a todo lo que no fuera _"autorizado"_ por órdenes de su amo. Se detuvo un momento al llegar a la puerta, mirando un punto fijo e invisible buscando algo que le diera fuerzas, suspiró brevemente, se acomplejo dudando un poco, pero al fin decidió entrar. 

Atravesó la puerta, para encontrarse directamente con Gir, que estaba en silencio con una mirada sumergida en aquella basura televisiva que creaban los humanos, junto a él se encontraba minialce recibiéndolo con su típico _"_ _Nya_ _"_ , el cual flotaba en el aire dando pequeñas vueltas en sí mismo. Una vez que ambos ayudantes se dieron cuenta de la presencia de su amo, se levantaron rápidamente para acercarse con toda confianza hacia el.

**_\- ¡_ ** **_AMIITOOOO_ ** **_!_ **

**_\- ¡_ ** **_Nyaaaaa_ ** **_!_ **

**_\- Mini-Alce, Gir..._** -saludo con pesadez- **_¿Donde está "el"?_**

 ** _\- En el laboratorio, mi amo._** -contestó levantando su brazo en un saludo militar- **_¿Irá a verlo?_**

 ** _\- Si._** -suspiro levemente- **_No dejen que nadie entre a la base._** -ordeno mirándolos fijamente- ** _¿Entendido?_**

**_\- Si, señor._ **

**_-_ ** **_Nya_ ** **_._ **

**_\- Excelente._** -finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina, para llegar hasta a un elevador secreto, mientras que se quitaba con mucho cuidado sus lentillas, junto a su peluca para estar más cómodo, se frotó levemente sus ojos hasta aliviar un poco su comezón. Sin poderlo evitar empezó a recordar al humano-asqueroso, el cual hacía bastante tiempo que no lo perseguía, vigilaba o mucho menos molestaba, pero, claro que seguían compartiendo unas miradas llenas de odio, acompañadas de algún pretexto o situación en la cual poder insultarse o burlarse mutuamente.

La última pelea que tuvieron, consistió en que Zim para poder vengarse de ser humillado y quemado cruelmente por bombas de agua, lo cual hubiera sido terriblemente mortal, viajó por distintos puntos y planetas del espacio para encontrar finalmente aquel _"mítico"_ artefacto el cual sería la ruina de Dib, el cual con mucha desesperación persiguió a Zim, pero fue inútil, al final su venganza estaba completada, subiendo así un _MUY_ humillante vídeo sobre un gordo y desmejorado _"cabezón"_ intentando volver a sus días de gloria. Con solo ver su rostro enojado, frustrado y sobretodo humillado le saco una sonrisa de victoria, aunque tuvo que solicitar un aventón a la tierra, pero eso era tema aparte, a veces extrañaba esos tiempos.

De repente la puerta del elevador se abrió, interrumpiendo momentáneamente sus memorias, lo que permitió al irken abandonar sus recuerdos y comenzará a caminar con rapidez, para adentrarse cada vez más, a su laboratorio. Todo estaba levemente desordenado, rodeado con distintos tipos de experimentos, artefactos tecnológicos raros, armas complejas pero averiadas y planes en el idioma irken. En cuanto todo esto acabara, ordenaría a Gir limpiar todo el lugar.

**_\- Bienvenido, chico espacial._ **

Aquellas cálidas palabras eran acompañadas de una genuina sonrisa, con el solo hecho de ver al extraterrestre entrar, se levantó inmediatamente para poder recibirlo. Aquel humano de piel pálida, con lentes vistiendo una larga gabardina negra, acompañada de una playera azul con el emblema irken, que reemplazaba a aquella típica carita sin emoción, junto unas botas negras al estilo militar. Poco a poco, se dejaba ver, mientras aparecía desde dentro de las sombras, para así, acercarse al extraterrestre.

 ** _\- Ah, gracias Dib-cosa._** -agradeció mirando su computadora- **_¿Algún avance?_**

 ** _\- Aún no._** -le contestó mirando unos papeles- **_Esto no es nada bueno, Zim._**

 ** _\- ¡Agh! ¡Eso ya lo se, gusano-Dib!_** -grito reprimiendo enojo- ** _A este paso las consecuencias serian completamente desastrosas._** -maldijo golpeando su teclado- _**¡¿Por que es tan difícil?!**_

 _ **\- Tranquilízate, enano.**_ -se acercó hasta el alíen- **_Estoy contigo en esto, Zim._**

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, el amante de lo paranormal lo tomó entre sus brazos para darle un fuerte y cálido abrazo, con la intención de contenerlo y con la esperanza de apaciguar el berrinche tormentoso que se avecinaba, lo que provocó en el invasor una clara sorpresa, por el acercamiento y el repentino contacto afectivo, pero el irken no se inmuto, se estaba acostumbrando poco a poco a ser tocado por el humano.

 ** _\- Lo sé, Dib-cosa._** -susurro con cansancio- **_Es solo que.._**

 ** _\- ¿No quieres pedirle ayuda al humano?_** -pregunto apegandolo a su pecho- **_Estoy seguro de que aumentaremos la posibilidad de..._**

 ** _\- ¡NO!_** -bufo molesto- **_¡Yo soy Zim!_** -refuto de manera orgullosa- _**Soy un irken, puedo hacer cualquier cosa, nada derrotará al poderoso Zim.. ¡NADA!**_

**_\- Pfff... Hahaahahah..._ **

**_\- ¡No te burles de Zim!_** -golpeó el pecho del contrario- **_¿Qué pasaría si ambos se encuentran?_**

 ** _\- Lo siento.._** -contestó apaciguando su risa- **_No creo que se rompa aún más la linea temporal_**. -dedujo pensativo- ** _De hecho, al estar de esta forma contigo en este momento tendría que provocar un desgarre en esta dimensión._**

 _ **\- Es cierto, el solo hecho de que tu estés presente aquí...**_ -se alejo un poco- ** _Tendrá consecuencias más adelante.._** -explicó pensándolo un poco- **_Lo que molesta a Zim, es pedirle ayuda a ese cabezón._**

 _ **\- ¡HEY! ¡No estoy cabezón!**_ -refuto ofendido- **_Estúpido y adorable, chico espacial._**

 ** _\- ¡No interrumpas a Zim!_** -exigió con un tono azul en su rostro- **_Además.._** -lo miro fijamente- **_No estoy seguro que el humano-Dib nos ayude._**

 ** _\- Es verdad.._** -pensó recordando algunos acontecimientos que vivieron- _**Déjamelo a mi.**_ -contesto con una sonrisa- **_Después de todo, soy su otro "yo"_**

Compartieron un último abrazo.

_**[Mientras tanto en otro lado]** _

El amante de lo paranormal estaba solo en su cuarto, recostado en su cómoda cama mirando una y otra vez una carpeta llena de archivos, fotos e información que fue recolectando a través de todos esos años sobre el irken. Cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad, escribió y tomo apuntes de todo lo que descubría sobre él: _Fortalezas, posibles debilidades, inteligencia, rutinas, preferencias y gustos_ entre otras cosas. Su obsesión por aquel alíen estaba dando frutos, pero algo en su interior le molestaba, hace unas semanas atrás, desde Keef se volvió más _"amistoso"_ con Zim, una clara intención de pertenencia y posesión tomaba el control sobre él, un enojo inexplicable lo dominaba, pero se negaba rotundamente que fueran celos, no, claro que no.

Inconscientemente comenzó a recordar todas sus peleas con el irken, sus emocionantes y bizarras aventuras en el espacio y sus constantes burlas cargadas de odio, entre muchas otras ocasiones las cuales intentaron destruirse mutuamente, un muy peligroso juego de niños que ahora en adolescente empezaba a extrañar. Sin darse cuenta de esto, el de lentes comenzó a reconfortarse con los recuerdos sobre el invasor, provocando un suspiro nostálgico y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Como si estuviera llamándolo con los pensamientos, o invocándolo de manera telepática, un fuerte golpe lo hizo volver a la realidad, no tardó mucho en reaccionar, con mucho fastidio dirigió su mirada buscando la fuente del ruido hasta dar con la ventana, en donde con brusquedad, unas garras metálicas abrían sin cuidado alguno su ventana, logrando así dejar entrar al irken, que sin ser llamado se presentó en el lugar.

 ** _\- ¡¿ZIM?!_** -llamó con sorpresa- ** _¿Qué haces aquí?_**

 ** _\- ¡Sucio humano insolente!_** -insulto con enojo- **_¡Necesito que vengas con Zim!_**

 ** _\- ¡¿Que?!_** -grito molesto- **_¡NO!_** -sentenció alarmado- **_¡Largo de mi cuarto ahora, estúpido alien!_**

 ** _\- Deja de perder mi tiempo, larva humana._** -exigió ignorando sus negativas- ** _¡Ven, con Zim!_**

Sin darle tiempo a protestar y seguir la discusión, el invasor activo una de tantas funciones de su pak, para que luego, unas fuertes garras de metal apareciera y tomarán sin ningún consentimiento al humano, y así poder salir finalmente por la ventana. Dib estaba claramente enojado y confundido, _¡Estaba siendo secuestrado por un extraterrestre!_ pero eso no impidió que forcejeara y tratara de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas, aunque esto fue completamente en vano. Siendo prácticamente secuestrado a plena luz del día maldecía a la estupidez e ignorancia humana, por su culpa ahora sería un sujeto de experimentación, o si tenía suerte, lo asesinaría de manera cruel y fría.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la base del invasor, extrañamente ninguna persona vio o escuchó las súplicas o insultos del amante de lo paranormal, lo cual sin rendirse aún luchaba con desesperación para liberarse de su agarre, siendo un completo inútil, era débil a comparación de algo tan fuerte y resistente como el metal de aquellas garras. Grande fue la sorpresa del humano, al darse cuenta por el rumbo que estaban tomando, se dirijan a un elevador para seguramente ir directamente al laboratorio. Una vez que atravesaron la sala principal, dejando ver a un Gir estallando a carcajadas y un alce flotante que disparaba lasers por los ojos, todo normal, se adentraron de manera directa y rápida al elevador, en donde por fin liberó al humano y desactivo las extremidades robóticas.

\- **_Esto se llama "secuestro", Zim._**

**_\- Si, si como sea._ **

**_\- De verdad voy a matarte._ **

_**\- Humano despreciable, ni siquiera estas a la altura de lastimarme.** _

**_\- Bien, tú te lo buscaste._ **

Nuevamente una pelea se desató dentro del ascensor, el cual comenzó a bajar al subsuelo a toda velocidad provocando así, que comenzaran a rodar de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente luego de un tiempo las puertas del elevador se abrieron, pero esto no significo nada para los enemigos que aún seguían entretenidos golpeándose y peleando. Unos cuantos minutos siguieron de esa forma, hasta por fin salir del ascensor y rodar intentando matarse, hasta que de esa manera recorrieran la mitad del laboratorio, poco a poco comenzaron a cansarse, lo que provocó que ambos de forma voluntaria se separaran, dejando así, a un humano abaja y al alíen arriba, sin saber que estaban siendo observados.

**_\- ¿Terminaron?_ **

Se oyó una misteriosa voz que rápidamente llamó su atención, lo que produjo como acto reflejo que ambos terminaran de separarse con algo de vergüenza. Dib se incorporó rápidamente acomodando su ropa y arreglando sus lentes, mientras que Zim con ayudada de su pak, pudo finalmente ponerse de pie mientras que se quitaba su preciado disfraz, era sumamente consciente de lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

**_-_ ** **_Tsk_ ** **_, es todo tu culpa, Dib-cabezón._ **

**_\- ¡¿AH?! ¡Mi cabeza no es-!_ **

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en aquella persona que repentinamente apareció.

_**\- ¿Sabes? Yo también estoy aquí, chico espacial.** _

**_-_** ** _Mmph_** ** _, tienes razón._** -asintió con una sonrisa burlona- **_¿Por qué crees que lo dije?_**

 ** _\- Espera.. ¿¡QUE?!_** -gritó con sorpresa- ¡ ** _¿Zim hiciste un doble de mi?!_**

 ** _\- No._** -respondió con simpleza- ** _Ya lo hice una vez._** -recordó divertido- _**Al increíble Zim no le gusta repetir planes.**_

 ** _\- No te creo, maldito enano._** -sentencio irritado- **_¿Cómo es posible..?_**

 ** _\- Efectivamente soy tu, Dib._** -contesto su doble con preocupación- **_Soy un "Dib" de otro universo._**

 ** _\- Eso es imposible._** -refuto mientras lo analizaba- **_Es otro de los descabellados y torpes planes de conquista de Zim._**

 ** _\- ¿¡QUE!? ¡NO INSULTES LA BRILLANTEZ DE ZIM!_** -gritó con una mezcla de enojo y ofensa- _**Te dije que esta maldita larva humana no**_ _ **cooperaría**_ _ **.**_ -bufo molesto- **_Lo conozco mucho mejor que tu._**

 ** _\- ¡No es cierto!_** -respondieron al unísono.

El amante de lo paranormal estaba en guardia viendo fijamente a su _"doble"_ analizandolo de sobremanera, ya una vez cayó en la broma de Zim, con su _"yo"_ del futuro, que fue un plan elaborado para que él pudiera exterminar fácilmente a la humanidad, no caería nuevamente en su juego. Por otro lado, el otro Dib suspiro rendido, sabía que no sería fácil _"convencerse"_ a sí mismo, por lo que se acercó con una rapidez increíble, sorprendiendo en el proceso al humano, que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, comenzó a tensarse pensando que en ese instante moriría. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió, todo lo contrario, su doble estaba susurrando algunas palabras a su oído, donde no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, dejándolo sumamente sorprendido y aun Zim curioso por las tan repentinas y constantes expresiones humanas.

 ** _\- Por Saturno..._** -balbuceo asombrado- **_De verdad tu eres yo..._**

 ** _\- ¿AH?_** -chillo el irken- **_¡¿Como lo hiciste?!_**

 ** _\- Es un secreto, pequeño invasor._** -contesto con una sonrisa- _ **Siempre creí que desde aquella ocasión donde utilizaste a ese robot, debía pensar en algo que solo yo supiera.**_ -explicó con simpleza- _**Nunca pensé que llegaría ese momento.**_

 ** _\- Soy brillante._** -expreso el de lentes- **_¡REALMENTE SOY YO DEL FUTURO!_**

 ** _\- Eres un inútil._** -susurro molesto el alíen- **_-Si, si, lo que sea._** -comento con impaciencia- **_No te traje aquí para que..._**

**_\- ¡¿EN EL FUTURO PODRÉ HACERLE UNA NECROPSIA A ZIM?!_ **

**_\- ¡¿AH?! ¡NO_** ** _INTERRUMPAS_** ** _A ZIM!_** -grito molesto empujado al contrario- ** _¡SUCIO HUMANO DESPRECIABLE E INSOLENTE!_**

Tanto Dib como Zim compartieron miradas desafiantes.

 _ **\- Ya,**_ _ **cálmense**_ _ **.**_ -ordenó el _"doble"_ con tono amable- **_En este caso Zim, tiene razón._** -se cruzó de brazos- **_No he venido con la intención que crees, Dib._**

 ** _\- ¿Que?_** -pregunto con decepción- **_¿Por que?_**

 ** _\- Déjame explicarte._** -aclaro un poco su voz- **_Soy una versión de ti de un mundo alterno._** -confesó mirándolo a los ojos- _ **En mi dimensión estaba junto a Zim en su laboratorio elaborando y modificando algunos prototipos, cuando**_ _ **Gir**_ _ **comenzó a jugar con algunos aparatos en cierto modo peligrosos..**_ -explicó recordando su error- ** _Lo que provocó una pequeña explosión, y fui tragado por una especie "portal" que me trajo hasta aquí.._** -finalizó dudando- **_Aunque ni yo estoy completamente seguro de eso..._**

 ** _\- Oh, por Venus.._** -susurro sin salir de su asombro- **_¿Entonces..?_**

 _ **\- Dib-Cosa termino aquí, en mi laboratorio.**_ -respondió el irken- **_Yo estaba experimentando cuando ese extraño portal apareció._** -recordó con facilidad- ** _Al principio compartía tu misma postura mono-Dib pero al verlo, está claro que no eras tu._**

 ** _\- ¿Por qué?_** -preguntó con curiosidad el de lentes.

 ** _\- Por esto._** -respondió su _"doble"_ dejando ver su espalda- ** _Este pak me lo instalo, Zim._** -confesó dejando ver un pak negro-azulado- **_Como veras,_** ** _no soy_** ** _completamente humano._**

 ** _\- E-Eso es..._** -balbuceo temeroso- **_¿Experimento contigo?_** -pregunto furioso desviando su mirada al irken- **_¿O fuiste tu, maldita lagartija?_**

 ** _\- ¡NO CULPES A ZIM!_** -se defendió- **_Quiero decir._** -pensó mejor sus palabras- **¡NO CULPES A ESTE ZIM!** -finalizo señalándose a si mismo.

 ** _\- Exactamente._** -asintió- **_Fue el Zim de mi dimensión._** -sonrió un poco- **_No experimento conmigo, lo hizo con mi consentimiento, Dib._** -contestó tranquilo mirándolo- **_Es algo difícil de explicar, pero necesito tu ayuda._** -rogó- **_Realmente necesito volver a donde pertenezco._**

 ** _\- Así que, lo que dijo Zim es verdad..._** -dedujo mirando al irken- **_Por eso querías que viniera.._**

**_\- ¡Por supuesto, sucia-larva!_ **

_**\- No puedo**_ _ **creérmelo**_ _ **..**_ -despeinó un poco su cabello con sus manos- **_¿Por que no me lo dijiste, Zim?_**

**_\- ¡Nunca ibas a creerme si te lo hubiera dicho!_ **

**_\- ¡Eso no es...-!_** -se detuvo frustrado- **_Tienes razón.._**

 ** _\- Se que es una situación extraña._** -comentó el de pak azul- **_Y mas aun viniendo de ti mismo, pero no puedo quedarme, las consecuencias serían catastróficas._** -explicó moviendo sus manos- _**Si yo me quedo mas tiempo aquí, la misma Tierra estaría en peligro.**_

 ** _\- ¿La Tierra estaría en peligro?_** -repitió en forma de pregunta el de lentes.

 ** _\- Hey, eso no es una mala idea._** -comentó el irken con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 ** _\- Me encantaría quedarme contigo, chico espacial._** -sonrió el _"doble"_ \- **_Pero no pueden existir dos versiones de mi mismo._**

 ** _\- Bien._** -dijo decidido- _ **Te ayudaré a volver, Dib alterno.**_

 ** _\- Gracias, seremos un equipo._** -contestó con una sincera sonrisa.

 ** _\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Seremos imparables!_** -expreso alzando sus brazos emocionado- ** _¡Imagina todo lo que podremos hacer cuando... -_**

 ** _\- Blah, blah, blah..._** -interrumpió aburrido el invasor- **_No me importa sus malditos encuentros llenos de sentimentalismos, si no nos apuramos el Dib-cosa, jamás podrá regresar a su tiempo._**

**_\- Bien, comencemos._ **

Dando esa pequeña orden, el irken comenzó a explicarle todos los descubrimientos, hechos y posibles teorías de cómo abrir un segundo portal al humano Dib, que intentaba ponerse al día con los acontecimientos lo más rápido que su mente le permitía. Comenzaron a debatir entre los tres de alguna manera para poder conseguir energía y concentrarla, aunque sea eso era partir de una pequeña base, para saber si era probable el hecho de predecir en dónde podría crearse o abrirse un posible portal. A su vez que al conseguir deducir de donde aparecería, poder extenderlo a tal punto para que pudiera ser atravesado, pero también contaba el hecho de que fuera su mundo el que lo esperara. Ya que al existir miles de cientos de posibilidades, el Dib alterno podría aparecer en otra dimensión completamente diferente y descabellada.

Unos cuantos días transcurrieron, donde gracias a la reciente ayuda de Dib, pudieron con éxito crear una especie de máquina que podría funcionar, no estaban completamente seguros que funcionaria, pero era lo que más cerca estaban de una práctica solución. Solo tenían que conectar una fuerte fuente de energía, agregar las coordenadas correctas y buscar el lugar sumamente específico para poder abrirlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzaron los preparativos, en donde solo tardaron un par de horas para que todo esté completamente listo. Una vez todo terminado, una energía estaba concentrada en medio del laboratorio del irken, pero esta no hacía daño, ni succionaba nada, solo estaba paralizada mientras que a su vez comenzaba a tomar forma, haciéndose poco a poco más grande.

 ** _\- ¡SI!_** -grito con orgullo el irken- **_¡VICTORIA PARA ZIM!_**

 ** _\- Por pie grande.._** -sonrió con felicidad- ¡ ** _LO LOGRAMOS!_**

 ** _\- Solo espero que funcione._** -suspiro el de pak azul- **_Gracias Dib._** -miro a su doble humano- **_Estoy seguro que serás un famoso investigador paranormal._**

 ** _\- ¿De verdad?_** -preguntó con una sonrisa- **_¿Lo crees?_**

 ** _\- Claro._** -devolvió la sonrisa- **_Ambos lo creemos ¿No?_**

 ** _-_** ** _Ejem_** ** _._** -interrumpió el invasor- **_Será mejor que te vayas, Dib-cosa._** -ordenó mirando el portal- _**Y no solo lo digo por la inminente explosión.**_

 ** _\- ¡Espera!_** -interrumpió el de lentes- **_Hay tantas cosa que quiero preguntarte.._**

 ** _-_** ** _Uhm_** ** _.. Bien._** -ánimo el de pak azul- _**Te responderé solo una pregunta.**_

 ** _\- Por_** ** _Irk_** ** _..._** -susurro el alíen maldiciendo en su idioma natal.

 **\- ¡Genial!** -festejo el humano- **_Yo..._**

El humano se acercó tímidamente hasta su doble alterno, los nervios quemaban su garganta, pero reunió el valor necesario para susurrarle una pregunta al oído, lo que provocó que el contrario se sorprendiera para luego soltar una pequeña risa.

 _ **\- Lo descubrirás por ti mismo.**_ -contestó revolviendo los cabellos del contrario- ** _Es todo._**

 ** _\- E-Esta bien._** -respondió decepcionado- ** _¿Valdrá la pena?_** -pregunto asustado- **_Q-Quiero decir.._** -tomo aire- **_¿Puedo confiar en...-_**

 ** _\- Eso depende de ti mismo, Dib._** -respondió motivandolo- _**Confía más en ti mismo, eres alguien que lograrás muchas cosas.**_ -puso su mano en el hombro- **_Y sobre todo, no dudes en lo que tu verdaderamente sientes._** -finalizo mirando al irken- ** _¿Entendido?_**

 ** _\- S-Si._** -asintió apenado- **_Gracias, Dib alterno._**

 ** _\- ¿Zim?_** -llamó el de pak azul, para luego acercarse- **_Muchas gracias, chico espacial._** -agradeció mientras que le daba un pequeño beso en su frente.

 ** _-_** ** _Mmph_** ** _.._** -un tono azulado dominó su rostro- **_Solo diré una vez, Dib-cosa._** -susurro evitando sobresaltarse- **_Fue un placer conocer a alguien como tu._** -admitió en un tono bajo- **_¡Que tengan éxito el poderoso Zim y tu!_**

 ** _\- "Esperen.. ¡¿Zim acaba de ser amable, con el?!"_** -pensó con una pequeña molestia, el amante de lo paranormal.- _**"¡¿Acaba de besarle?!"**_

 ** _\- Gracias, enano._** -se alejó un poco- _**También para mi fue un honor conocerte.**_ -se acercó hasta el humano- **_Y conocerme, claro._**

 ** _\- Si, siento lo mismo._** -susurro un poco molesto- ** _Adiós, Dib-Alterno._**

**_\- Adiós Dib, Adiós Zim._ **

Luego de esa pequeña despedida, el _"doble"_ con aquel pak azul comenzó a caminar con seguridad hasta el extraño nuevo portal, dando solo una última mirada hasta aquel par de enemigos, con una sincera sonrisa, comenzó a caminar poco a poco, muchos recuerdos de cuando fueron nemesís llegaron a su mente, hasta cuando por fin se volvieron una pareja. Y aunque le haya gustado estar una pequeña estadía en ese mundo, debía admitir que extrañaba demasiado a su alíen que debería estar sumamente preocupado. Sin dudarlo ni un minuto mas, y con un fuerte sentimiento de necesidad, cruzó aquel portal, que para la fortuna de los presentes, pareció ser el correcto, todo fue un increíble éxito.

Dejando de lado, una pequeña pero dolorosa caída, llegó finalmente hasta el laboratorio interno de su pareja. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, olvidándose momentáneamente del dolor, logró levantarse con rapidez para observar a su alrededor, como siempre todo está perfectamente ordenado y limpio. Ese hábito de limpieza y trauma con los gérmenes tenía su lado bueno.

 ** _\- ¿Zim?_** -llamó con duda- **_¿Estás aquí?_**

 ** _\- ¿Dib?_** -susurro viéndolo desde lejos- **_¡_** ** _DIB_** ** _!_**

Dejando ver a un irken más maduro y más alto, vistiendo un distinguido uniforme del comando irken, en una gama de colores rojizos, junto unas botas militares negras acompañados de unos ojos magentas llenos de expresividad y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta él, en donde solo abrazo al humano que repentinamente ante sus ojos había aparecido, sin darle alguna posibilidad de contestar, el humano desesperado y guiado con sus emociones, unió sus labios con el alíen en un intenso pero demandante beso.

Aun con el portal abierto, pero cerrándose poco a poco, del otro lado Zim y Dib miraron incrédulos toda la escena. Compartiendo un silencio mucho más que incómodo e interminable, hasta que el portal se cerró finalmente, provocando una pequeña implosion. Como consecuencia, tanto el irken como el humano fueron repentinamente empujados, para luego caer fuertemente al piso. Los minutos transcurrían poco a poco pero, ninguno de los dos se levantó del piso, aún se encontraban shockeados, sorprendidos y acomplejados por lo que acababan de ver sus ojos, ellos en ese universo.. _Eran.. pareja..._

 ** _\- Entonces.._** -susurro anonadado- ** _¿Tu y yo éramos...?_**

 _ **\- ¡Cállate!**_ -ordenó el invasor con un notorio azul en su rostro- ** _No quiero oírlo... No.._**

 ** _\- "...Éramos pareja..."_** -pensó para sí mismo el de lentes- ** _"Entonces el me..."_**

 ** _\- ¡Por_** ** _irk_** ** _! ¡Todo esto al fin acabo!_** -interrumpió en un tono aliviado- **_Esto estaba fastidiando mucho a Zim.._**

 ** _\- No puedo creerlo._** -una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del humano- **_¡Eso era!_**

 ** _\- ¿Que, sucia larva?_** -preguntó el irken curioso.

 ** _\- Nada._** -negó mirándolo a los ojos- **_¿Por que_** ** _tratabas_** ** _de forma más amable y "cariñosa" a mi otro yo?_** -preguntó con curiosidad.

 ** _\- No es de tu incumbencia, humano insolente._** -sentenció esquivando la mirada.

 _ **\- Estúpido alíen.**_ -respondió tomando la mano del irken- ** _Quédate así un poco más, chico espacial._** -pidió sonriendo mientras apretaba su mano suavemente.

 ** _\- Te maldigo, bola de carne.._** -insulto sin apartar su mano- **_Tonto-Dib..._**

**_\- ¿Estaremos juntos, Zim?_ **

**_\- Siempre estaré en tu camino, Dib-cosa._ **

_El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento._

_Simplemente ambos se quedaron así._

_Juntos tomados de las manos._


End file.
